Redheads
by broadwaybaby529
Summary: Hermione just can't keep away from those Weasleys. Mentions of HG/RW,HG/GW, HG/FW, HG/PW, HG/CW, HG/BW, HG/GnW, maybe Hr/GnW. Warnings, experimentation, minor smut, language...


Redheads

**Disclaimer: **You wound my heart with your mocking words. No, not mine wish they were though; I could have some fun with those Weasley boys.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled as she dropped her suitcases at the kitchen door of her surrogate home. Molly Weasly wrapped her arms around Hermione, pulling her into a loving motherly hug. "Thank you so much for letting me stay the summer" Hermione began, panting from the exhilaration of finally being at the Burrow. "Oh don't be silly dear" Mrs. Weasley began. " We absolutely adore having you" Hermione smiled brightly and began to cut the carrots sitting on the wooden cutting board. "Oh be a dear" Molly began. " Could you please stop working yourself and go find the boys and Ginny? I do believe they're in Fred and George's room. Please enjoy yourself till dinner" Hermione smiled at Molly, and nodded, eager to please her lovely hostess.

As she began to climb to the attic, she thought about how the boys would react to her new look. It wasn't like they had been away from each other long, only 2 weeks or so, but in that time she had taken to running every morning, and even allowed a friend from home to take her shopping for some clothes that fit the figure she was just now adjusting to. She had still drawn the line at make-up however, and her face remained fair and paint free.

She arrives out of breath on the fifth floor of the Burrow. Standing at a worn and beaten door, she can only wonder what the twins had done to it over the years. She knocks lightly. "Yoo Hoo" she calls through the wood. "Anybody home" A second later the door opens and a flash of red flies out the door and tackles her in a bone crushing hug. Only after she's gotten her breath back does Hermione realize it's Ginny. " Damn 'Mione" Ginny says, pulling back, but still holding tightly to her friend. " You look hot." Hermione smiles and then looks past her friend to see a room full of bright red hair, and a rather out of place brunette. She misses the look the twins share when she notices that much to her surprise, Bill and Charlie Weasley are sitting with their backs against the bed that Percy is reading on.

"Wow," She says, and manages to break the creepy trance that has settled over the room. " You guys are all here" Seconds later Harry and Ron have tackle hugged her too, and the nine of them spend the rest of the afternoon simply relaxing.

She goes to sleep that night sated. She is full, safe and happier then she has been in a long while. Her dreams come quickly.

_Flashes of red are everywhere, at first she panics then realizes it's not blood as she first thought, she relaxes. It is hair, carrot orange color; nothing like the color of blood she thinks when she realizes. But suddenly, the flashes are getting closer, and quicker. She sees bodies attached, but can only make out the faint outlines. She feels hands on her own skin, but they are comforting and safe. She feels calm, and aroused. Lips descend on her own, so soft, so caring. The mouth moves farther down her body. _

Hermione wakes, aroused, sweaty and confused as hell. What could that dream have meant? She plans to ignore it, and tries to go back to sleep without much prevail.

Later that morning Hermione goes down to breakfast with the intention of ignoring the red hair that appeared in her dream. Unfortunately for her it's everywhere. Every time she glimpses a strand of orange mane she's transported back to her dream and begins profuse sweating. The day had barely begun and it was turning into an obstacle course.

" Hermione Dear. Are you alright?" Molly asks at dinner. In fact, Molly and Arthur (and Harry of course) are the only ones she can look in the eye all day. "Yes, quite fine, thank you. However, I am a bit sleepy" She yawns for effect. " I think I'm going to tuck in early, if you don't mind." Molly smiled warmly, and then nodded toward her. " Yes, that's quite alright dear. Please let one of us know if you need anything" Hermione nodded, and then headed up the stairs, praying to sleep through the night.

As luck would have it, the dream occurred again. But this time it was in more detail. This time she felt hotter, wetter, and more aroused then ever before. She came multiple times, and when she awoke, groaned and headed straight for the shower.

The dreams continued for three days. Even when she fell asleep in the lovely sun of the afternoon, book in hand while the Weasleys (plus Harry) played Quiddich in the field, her dreams drifted off into an erotic slumber land, where she was brought to orgasm many times by a pair of hands that she could only identify as having the same color hair as the 7 siblings she was sharing the house with. (As well as Molly and Arthur, but that god the feeling she harbored toward them were entirely parental)

Her friends were beginning to worry of her sanity, especially since she refused to look any of them in the eye since she got there (save Harry). And as much as she wanted them to know she was fine, she absolutely could NOT tell them what was going on. Could you imagine the result?

By the third day of these dreams she was completely livid. They did not call her the brightest witch in the wizarding world for nothing. She was not going to let these dreams ruin her summer. So when she woke up that morning, instead of heading to a cooling shower, she began to plot. The Weasley children had no idea what was about to happen to them.


End file.
